¿Acaso Me He Enamorado?
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Chinatsu no entiende sus sentimientos hacia Akari, así que decide preguntarle a su confiable hermana, al ir escuchando lo que Tomoko le explica, se ira dando cuenta que lo que siente es mas que amistad


_**Hola, aquí yo nuevamente, esta vez tanteando terrenos nuevos, es mi primera historia de Yuru Yuri, así que aceptó los tomatazos, espadazos que me quieran tirar. De antemano gracias a todos los lean esta historia y perdón por los errores ortográficos que hallan. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Yuru Yuri no me pertenece, es de su respectivo dueño.**_

 _ **¿ACASO ME ENAMORÉ? (ONE-SHOT).**_

Chinatsu se levantó temprano, era domingo, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Con la intención de despejar su mente, que últimamente había estado pensando mucho en Akari. Desde el día de la cita, no se la podía sacar de su mente. Ya casi ni pensaba en Yui. Eso le estaba asustando mucho. ¿Que sentía realmente por Akari? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos?

Eran muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Se sentó en una banca de un parque. Pensaba por momentos en Yui, pero casi inmediatamente esos pensamientos eran remplazados por Akari. ¿Desde cuándo Akari ocupada tanto sus pensamientos? Una duda surgió en su mente ¿Acaso se había enamorado de Akari? ¡No! Seguramente solo estaba confundiendo las cosas.

— ¡Debería de preguntarle a One-chan! Ella podría aconsejarme. — Pensó observando el paisaje. Se quedó ahi por un tiempo, pensando y analizado las cosas, los sucesos ocurridos en esos días. Hasta que decidió ir a donde su hermana para hablar con ella. Si ella no podía ayudarle, nadie podría.

Llegó a casa y encontró a su hermana tomando té. Quien al verla le hizo seña para que se sentara a hacerle compañía. Chinatsu se sentó y Tomoko le sirvió té.

— ¡Bien, Chinatsu! ¿Cuáles son tus dudas?

— ¿Acaso me lee la mente? — Pensó la peli rosa, observando a su hermana, siempre con esa serenidad que le hacía sentir seguridad. — One-chan... ¿Cómo sabes si estas enamorada de alguien?

Tomoko se quedó en silencio, pensando en su respuesta. — Piensas todo el tiempo en ella, quieres estar con ella, te gusta cuando te mira, cuando te habla, cuando te sonríe... Y te molestas cuando esta con otras. — Explicó Tomoko dando por respuesta, su propia experiencia personal.

Chinatsu escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su hermana mayor le decía. Lo sabía, ya que sentía eso cuando Kyoko se abrazaba a Yui. Pero últimamente ya no sentía celos. Es más... Ya ni pensaba en ella. ¿Que había cambiado en ella? Ahora pasaba más tiempo con Akari, pensaba más en ella.

— ¿Hay alguna otra cosa para saber si de verdad estas enamorada? — Volvió a preguntar.

Tomoko volvió a tomarse su tiempo pasa pensar. Tenía varias experiencias debido a Akane, la hermana mayor de Akari, sin saberlo ambas hermanas estaban siendo conquistadas por la familia Akaza.

— Bueno... Podría ser que... Cuando ves a esa persona, te dan ganas de besarla. — Dijo recordando las incontables veces que ella sintió ese impulso cuando veía a Akane.

Chinatsu palideció, no sólo había sentido ese impulso de besar a Akari, sino que lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. — Y ¿Si ya hubiera besado a esa persona?

Esta vez la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tomoko. Ya que en ese punto no tenía experiencia, jamás se había atrevido a besar a Akane. Así que le tomó más tiempo para pensar en alguna respuesta lógica.

— Sientes un hormigueo, y felicidad de saber que tu amor es correspondido. Ya que si se llega al beso es porque ambas partes están enamoradas.

Chinatsu volvió a palidecer, ella había besado a Akari, fue por una simple práctica... Pero ahí surgió una duda. ¿Y si no fue sólo por práctica? ¿Qué tal si en el fondo, ella quería besar a la peli roja? Se sonrojo al pensar eso último.

Chinatsu hubiera querido hablar más con su hermana. Pero Tomoko recibió una llamada de Akane, quien la invitó a salir, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió volando de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de Chinatsu. La peli rosa se fue a su habitación a pensar y analizar las cosas. Akari la había visto en su peor faceta, y aún así seguía ayudándola, jamás le dio la espalda. Pensó en lo que había vivido hasta ahora con Yui. Luego hizo lo mismo con Akari. Ahí fue donde su mente hizo click. Lo comprendió, se había enamorado de Akari.

¿Cuándo paso? ¿Como paso? — Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacía en su mente. Así estuvo hasta que logró quedarse dormida.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, Chinatsu se encontraba camino hacia la secundaria, estaba dispuesta a decirle a Akari sobre sus sentimientos. Para suerte de la peli rosa, se encontró con Akari, quien la saludo amablemente.

— ¡Buenos días Chinatsu-chan!

— Buenos días Akari-chan... Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más solitario? — Preguntó la peli rosa. Akari asistió con la cabeza y ambas se encaminaron hacia un lugar más tranquilo, la peli roja pensó que a lo mejor, Chinatsu quería practicar. Trago grueso, no le gustaba ser el objeto de práctica, no porque no quisiera, sino porque le dolía es pensar que sólo pudiera ser eso y que Chinatsu no sentía nada por ella.

Akari se había percatado de lo que sentía por Chinatsu, pero se lo guardo para ella misma. Jamás se le paso por la cabeza que podría corresponderle. Pero al llegar al lugar, en donde no había nadie, sintió un tremendo impulsos de decir sobre sus sentimientos, decirle que la había enamorado y después que pasará lo que debía de pasar.

— Akari-chan... Hay algo que tienes que saber... Yo... — Tomo todo el aire que pudo. — ¡Me gustas! Me enamore de ti.

Akari se quedó sin palabras, nunca esperó que Chinatsu sintiera lo mismo que ella. Siguiendo sus instintos y sentimientos, se acercó y abrazo a la peli rosa.

— ¡Yo también siento lo mismo que tú! Te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo que... Jamás tuve el valor de confesarte mi sentir. — Dijo con alegría en su voz. Alegría que sólo se debía al verse correspondida.

Chinatsu correspondió el abrazo, estaba feliz, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ambas se miraron mientras acercaban sus rostros para después unir sus labios en un beso que demostraba todo lo que guardaban en su corazón. Y que no era para practicar, sino para demostrar todo los sentimientos, silenciosos que habían guardado por todo este tiempo.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
